Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical transmitting and receiving system comprising an optical bidirectional transmission path, a transmitter which hybrid circuit is provided with a first polarisation splitter, a nonreciprocal polarisation rotator and a second polarisation splitter, the first output of the first polarisation splitter and the input of the second polarisation splitter forming the input connection and the bidirectional connection, respectively, of the hybrid circuit and the input and output of the nonreciprocal polarisation rotator being respectively connected to the input of the first polarisation splitter and the first output of the second polarisation splitter.